Depilatory compositions used to remove unwanted hair by chemical activity are known. Such compositions may comprise reducing agents to degrade keratin in the hair and thus weaken the hair strands. These compositions may take the form of creams, lotions and the like which may be applied to the unwanted hair in a variety of ways, such as with a spatula. The spatula or another suitable implement is then used to scrape off the weakened hair strands and complete the depilation process. This can be a messy and awkward procedure for the user of the depilatory cream or lotion. By disposing the depilatory composition on a substrate one may overcome or mitigate such disadvantages. Substrate-based depilatory products are known from JP63073910A, US2006002878, JP6135826A, JP11012123A and JP62230711A.
While addressing the handling problems of creams and lotions, substrate-based aqueous depilatory compositions typically provide a lower dosage of active ingredients to the unwanted hair than creams or lotions, thus reducing their efficacy versus a lotion or cream. Accordingly, there exists a need for a substrate-based depilatory product that provides an improved level of depilatory action.